


Road Trip

by korryn24



Series: Batfamily Just. Being a Family. [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily Dynamics (DCU), Batfamily Shenanigans (DCU), Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Found Family, Gen, Oneshot, Road Trips, i randomized a list of batfam members and got these five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korryn24/pseuds/korryn24
Summary: Stephanie Brown decided it would be a good idea to take a few of her friends on an impromptu road trip. It was not a good idea.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Dick Grayson, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain, Stephanie Brown & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Series: Batfamily Just. Being a Family. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184015
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to CertifiedIdiot for beta reading! enjoy ^_^!

_ Six hours after leaving Gotham _

“I’ve only led you astray, like, twice. That’s not even that bad!” Steph turned in her seat to face the three people crammed in the backseat as she put the car in park. “I don’t know why you’re complaining. This is going to be fun!”

In the passenger seat, Tim groaned and put his head in his hands. “Steph, this is no one’s idea of fun. None of us asked for this.”

“Exactly!” She beamed. “It’s forced family bonding time for you guys, and I get to laugh at your perpetual mild discomfort! Now, someone go pump my gas.”

Six hours ago, Stephanie Brown somehow managed to lure Tim, Dick, Damian, and Cass into her (now very-crowded) Nissan Sentra for an impromptu road trip.

“I do not want to spend part of my winter break trapped in a car with you and Drake,” Damian said as Dick reluctantly got out of the car to pump Steph’s gas.

“Too bad. It’s too late to turn back now, and also, you’ve said that like, a gazillion times since we left. It’s getting super annoying.” She replied.

“You think I want to be here?” Tim lifted his head and turned towards the three people still in the car. “I want it to be known that I’m only here because Steph blackmailed me. How did she even get you two in the car in the first place?”

“Tt. Richard was already in the car, and I wasn’t going to let Brown just kidnap him.”

Cass just shrugged. “Wanted to. Steph asked me to go, I said yes.”

“And I came to try and keep the peace,” Dick said, sliding back into the car.

“Yeah, how’s that working out for you so far?” The sarcasm in Tim’s voice was almost palpable.

“Um, well,”

_ Four hours and thirty-six minutes after leaving Gotham _

Tim flinched as a third McDonald’s french fry hit him squarely in the back of the head. Upon turning around, Cass was looking through the window and listening to music, Damian was reading a book and attempting to ignore his surroundings, and Dick was scrolling on his phone. No fries in sight.

“I swear to god, whoever is throwing shit at me,  _ Damian _ , I’m going to kill you.”

Damian scoffed. “Please. As if you could even come close to killing me. Besides, I haven’t thrown anything at you. Well, anything that didn’t miss.”

Steph glowered back at him. “You are one expensive demon child.”

Tim turned around to glare at his siblings in the backseat. Cass held up her hands innocently with a small smile. Dick grinned up at him and held out the rest of his fries. “Want one?”

“Seriously? Both of you?”

_ Three hours and forty-two minutes after leaving Gotham _

“I’m hungry; how do you guys feel about McDonald’s?” Steph asked, glancing in at the backseat through the rearview.

Damian frowned. “I’m a vegetarian.”

“Well, it’s a good thing french fries aren’t meat.” She said.

“They also have apple pie,” Dick added.

“I do not doubt that their apple pie is terrible.” Damian rolled his eyes.

He shrugged. “It’s not that bad.”

“Neither is the absolutely blissful silence we’ve been having since  _ someone  _ threw a Batarang at my radio!” Steph broke in, still fuming over the incident. “I just paid off this car, guys.”

“I did not mean to hit your radio, Brown.”

“Yeah, you were trying to take my head off! I was literally just existing!” Tim cried.

“Sitting in the front seat is dangerous! You shouldn’t have called shotgun,” Dick teased.

_ Two hours and fifteen minutes after leaving Gotham _

“Hey Steph, pass me the aux.”

“Absolutely not, Dick, you unironically listen to Never Gonna Give You Up. Cass, here,” Steph passed the cord back.

“It’s a good song! You guys are just mean.”

_ One hour and thirty-nine minutes after leaving Gotham _

“Oh no, please, by all means, continue,” Tim fixed Steph with an incredibly pissed-off stare,

She kept her eyes fixed on the road, avoiding looking at him. “I’m just saying,” She took one hand off the wheel to gesture at Tim wildly. “That maybe, just maybe, using the flamethrower was actually a good idea.”

“So you would say that the resulting second-degree burns and the pile of  _ fucking ash  _ that used to be a warehouse was a good thing?”

“ _ No _ , I said the  _ idea  _ was good, not the outcome.”

“Jesus fucking Christ.”

_ Fifty-four minutes after leaving Gotham _

Cass didn’t really know why she agreed to be here. At the time, she thought it would be entertaining. She’d get to spend some time with her siblings, watch Damian pick fights with Tim, and hopefully get everyone back in one piece. That’s what she had expected. She hadn’t expected the fighting to start so soon.

“Why can’t you just let it go?”  
“And let you win? Never. It isn’t my fault that your parents didn’t love you.”

“You little shit, I will beat you to death with this portable charger if you don’t shut up.”

Cass surveyed the scene. Steph was desperately trying to focus on driving, Dick attempting to keep Tim from leaping out of his seat to get at Damian, and Damian just looking smug at the whole situation.

She put her earbuds in. She was going to tune this shit out for the rest of the trip.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh this was my first fic in this fandom and my first time writing fic since like sep/oct of 2020. i think it turned out well, considering. feedback is much appreciated! <3 i randomized all the batfamily members and got these five, which was fun bc i wouldn't have picked this group on my own. i def would have included jason and duke just because they're my favorites lmao. who knows, maybe i'll do a sequel with them. like a, "they-went-on-a-road-trip-without-us-but-jokes-on-them-we-can-have-fun-too" type beat.


End file.
